Freedom Fighters
by Feelin The Aster
Summary: What would the world do without heroes? The heroes haven't been seen in years. Now chaos fills the streets of every town, and countries. Hydra still exists and are believed to have a part in these mass murders and bombings. Now the world must prepare themselves to fight for their freedom once more. Are they ready for the future?


Chapter One: A New Generation

What would the world do without heroes? The heroes haven't been seen in years. Now chaos fills the streets of every town, and countries. Hydra still exists and are believed to have a part in these mass murders and bombings. Now the world must prepare themselves to fight for their freedom once more. Are they ready for the future?

New York always had some type of trouble, there would never be complete peace. But the trouble has risen and has got out of hand. The police are trying their best to contain it, but are failing. The police departments are giving up one by one, making the enemy unstoppable.

Anna watched the news everyday about the unlimited chaos, she was getting tired of it. And she wasn't the only one who was. She once confronted the enemy but instead she was taking by them. They experimented on her and the others. They managed to escape, but they did not know what happened to them. Her and her friends tried warning the police, but they would not listen. She sanked down in her couch and turned the television off. Now it wasn't only New York, it was all other the world. Anna always wondered how they were getting the funds to get their weapons, she needed to find out. Someone needed to do something, and she was willing to be the one to do something about it.

She still remembered when she was in high school, the battle of New York happened. She watched it all on the news, she wanted to be someone who would help people. She didn't want to be famous because of it, she just wanted to the right thing. The enemy was becoming too strong for even the government, someone has to be working from inside. S.H.I.E.L.D is trying their best, sending in their best agents. The agents never returned. Maybe it wasn't about strength, maybe it's about having bravery and intelligence instead. A hero is willing to sacrifice themselves for their people.

Prisoners were broke out of prisons, robbing anyone they laid sight on. The world was corrupted. Hydra wants complete freedom for the world. But in order to have freedom, we must give some of our rights up for our safety.

Anna knew most people want complete freedom, but they don't want to win it this way. By killing millions of people and ruining the economy will not give us complete control. This isn't freedom, it's fear. Hydra is turning our world in a dictatorship. It needs to stop.

The cries of people in need of help travels the streets. The sirens of the police slowly became less often than usual. The people were giving up. Anna did not want Hydra to win like this. She needed to find the heroes and fast.

But first, she'd need a team and convince S.H.I.E.L.D to help them. Her friends will help her no matter the risk, the team part is already done. Now it's time to do some convincing.

S.H.I.E.L.D was heavily guarded, hard to get pass them. She needed a way in. There was no way to get in contact with them or get in through the roof.

Maybe it's just the matter of a simple hacker. Luckily Anna learned from her father when she was young. She knew he was part of Hydra's army now since he was a prisoner and thought the same way as they did.

"In order to win this war without the heroes, we need all the help and support we can get." She stated to her new team. They nodded at her, she began to hack S.H.I.E.L.D 's database.

"Go now, get more people, be careful that you are not followed. We are all the hope this world has at this point. We must win and not fail our people. We are the world's new heroes. " She said without turning away from the computer.

They left her alone, she usually needed to be alone to hack. Anna was their leader and they are relying on her to start the revolution of the world.

The rest of the team ran into some prisoners. The prisoners narrowed their eyes at them and drawed their weapons. "Hail hydra." The team laughed.

"Never."

Anna didn't have much time until they came for her.

The team quickly disarmed the prisoners and ran into the crowded streets.

"Where did they go?" One prisoner asked the others.

James, the leader of the group at the moment laughed slightly.

"That was quite fun, don't you think?" They all laughed.

Anna finished the hack, and managed to send a message to S.H.I.E.L.D. She left right after the message sent. She quickly rejoined the team.

"Now that is done, we must find a place to meet." James smiled at Anna.

"I know a place, but we might have to get through some people to get there."

Anna looked around then back at him and nodded.

"So be it, let's go before it's dark."

They arrived at where S.H.I.E.L.D first began. But nobody was there but them, though they stayed prepared.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D's first headquqarters. Now it's our headquarters. Now we must learn how to fight and make new names for ourselves." Adam exclaimed.


End file.
